TENROSE Recueil d'OS
by Nuwanda Jahseh Panderson
Summary: idées random qui me viennent la nuit


IL EST TARD ET J'AI DÉRAPÉ, MES EXCUSES.

« I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you. »

Il y avait des jours où le Doctor se sentait bien. Des jours où, même accompagné de la solitude, il arrivait à sourire. Ces jours-là étaient rares. Mais il les aimait beaucoup.

Il y avait d'autres jours où le Doctor ne se sentait ni vraiment bien, ni vraiment mal. Ces jours étaient les plus fréquents.

C'était le résumé de sa vie. Il fallait faire avec.

Mais, il y avait des jours bien pires. Des jours où des tous petits riens semblaient être des appels de l'univers. Des petits riens qui lui rappelaient ses heureux moments passés. Des petits riens qui lui rappelaient qu'à chaque fois qu'il était heureux, avec quelqu'un, la vie décidait de lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. C'était injuste. Mais c'était comme ça.

Il venait de rentrer dans le TARDIS après une aventure des plus trépidantes. Et il y avait eu un petit rien qui l'avait chamboulé.

Il avait terrassé cette aventure avec une jeune femme, les cheveux blonds mi-longs, le cœur sur la main et toujours d'humeur bonne-enfant. Et elle lui avait rappelé quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un que la vie, une fois de plus, lui avait arraché. Sa personne la plus chère. Celle qui l'avait aimé, celle qu'il avait aimé.

Et cette personne était emprisonné dans un univers parallèle, alors qu'elle lui avait promis de rester pour toujours.

C'était la personne en qui il croyait vraiment. S'il devait prier pour quelqu'un, il prierait pour elle. Non, elle n'était pas une simple personne ; elle était la déesse de sa religion. Et s'il devait prier pour quelqu'un, il adresserait sa prière à elle.

À Rose Tyler.

Son regard se porta sur le téléphone branché à la console du TARDIS. Elle avait le sien, qu'il avait bidouillé. Peut-être que cela pourrait marcher.

Peut-être que, pour une fois, la vie serait clémente avec lui.

La main tremblante, il la tendit vers ce téléphone. Il porta le combiné de celui-ci à son oreille. Il le coinça entre son épaule et sa tête et composa le numéro, chiffre par chiffre. La sonnerie retentit. Quelqu'un décrocha. C'était sa voix. Non, pas celle de Rose ; c'était sa propre voix. Son clone, qui lui avait eu le privilège de l'accompagner le reste de sa vie. Celui qui avait été le plus chanceux des deux.

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais parlé à Rose Tyler, s'il vous plaît. »

« C'est à quel sujet ? » Il semblait reconnaître la voix.

« C'est au sujet que j'aimerais lui parler, alors passez-la moi. S'il vous plaît. » Sa voix se cassa au "S'il vous plaît". C'était certainement ce qui fit tiquer son clone. Il comprit.

« Je te la passe. » Il le tutoyait. Il avait comprit.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles le Doctor perdait la tête. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Il allait se détruire lui-même.

« Rose Tyler à l'appareil. » Il se figea. C'était elle. C'était sa voix. Cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

« Allô ? Écoutez si c'est une blague je raccroche. »

« Non ! Non, ne raccrochez pas. »

« Je.. Pouvez-vous reparler ? Votre voix m'est familière. » Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Non, il ne pleurerait pas.

« Rose. »

« Doc– Doctor ? » Sa voix tremblait.

Une des dernières fois pendant laquelle ils s'étaient vu, elle avait eu le courage de lui dire. Les mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Doctor.. Je vous aime. »

Lui n'avait pas eu le temps. Enfin, pendant leurs voyages, il aurait tout le temps du monde pour le lui dire ; mais c'était un lâche. Il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur d'avouer à Rose Tyler qu'il l'aimait tant. « Je suppose que c'est ma dernière chance de te le dire. Rose Tyler– ». Son image disparut du TARDIS. La connexion s'était rompue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, Seigneur du Temps.

Alors, il remplit ses poumons de courage, et prit la parole. Cette fois, il aurait le temps.

« Rose. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te le dire. Enfin, j'avais tout le temps devant moi. Mais je n'ai jamais osé. J'avais peur de te perdre Rose, tellement peur. Et je t'ai perdu.

J'aurai du te le dire ; mais je suis un lâche. Un idiot, un couard ; je suis un lâche Rose. Et maintenant que j'ai du temps devant moi, je vais te le dire, même si je ne peux pas te voir, ni te toucher. Ni même t'embrasser. Et pourtant cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit de nombreuses fois. C'est de ta faute, Rose Tyler ; tu m'as rendu fou.

Je voulais te dire, que dès le premier jour, Rose, je t'ai aimé. Tu m'as relevé la tête après la Guerre. Tu m'as sauvé à plusieurs reprises. Tu as traversé un univers parallèle pour moi.

Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais pour toujours, » son ton parut avoir des reproches, « tu me l'avais promis. Et cette fichue vie t'as emmené loin de moi. Un tsunami déferlant t'a emporté sur des rivages sur lesquels je ne peux m'aventurer. Tous les soirs j'essaye de trouver une solution, Rose. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Peu importe ; ce serait égoïste de ma part, tu l'as lui. Mon autre moi. Et tu dois être bien plus heureuse comme ça. » Elle voulut protester mais il continuait de prendre la parole. « Mais c'est une bonne chose ! » son ton se voulait heureux. Il était brisé. Et dans chaque mot on pouvait entendre un appel à l'aide. « C'est une très bonne chose, Rose. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Tu te souviens ? Il faut que tu aies une vie fantastique. » Il craqua. Les larmes avaient gagné la bataille qu'il menait. « Je ne peux te laisser sans te le dire, Rose.

Je ne veux plus être un lâche. Je ne serai plus un lâche, car je t'ai rencontré, un jour ; je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as changé.

Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci de m'avoir rencontré, merci d'être venu avec moi à bord du TARDIS. Elle t'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs, tu lui manques. » Il rit pour essayer de se détendre. Un rire nerveux qui voulait tout dire. « Et tu me manques à moi aussi. Et je vais te dire un secret, Rose Tyler. Un secret que je garde depuis bien longtemps. » Une pluie de larmes inondait son visage. Il tenta d'être naturel, mais en vain. Sa voix dérouilla. « Rose Tyler, » elle retient son souffle, « je t'aime. »

Il reposa brutalement le téléphone sur son socle.

Il était détruit.

Mais il avait réussi, il le lui avait dit. Il n'était plus un lâche désormais.

Il n'était plus un lâche, car il avait dit à Rose Tyler qu'il l'aimait.

Elle l'aima toute sa vie ; elle l'aima pendant plus de soixante ans.

Il l'aima toute sa vie ; il l'aima pendant des milliers d'années.


End file.
